Maybe he's not a git
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Draco Malfoy is always such a git in school, but every year in diagonally Ginny gets a surprise until finally in his last year, she decides to surprise him.
1. Chapter 1

_Ginny's first year._

Mum was driving her crazy. Only daughter, youngest child, last child to go to Hogwarts...

Add it all up and mum was prone to randomly bursting into tears or hugging ginny proudly.

So when Percy had complained about having to go to the owls emporium to get owl treats for Errol ginny had gladly offered to go.

Percy gave her 3 sickles and mum a sloppy kiss then she was free. Taking her time she stopped and looked into a few shops before she made her way to the emporium.

Dodging swooping birds and trying not to step in the smeared bird dropping on the floor she managed to find the row of owl treats

"Pig tail pig tails..." She murmured looking. She was just reaching out her hand for the last bag when a fat witch snatched them and without even looking at ginny and waddles up to the counter. Sighing ginny grabbed the next cheapest, a bag of mice ears and followed her up to the counter.

"That'll be 6 sickles please" said the bored young witch behind the counter when Ginny reached the front of the line.

"But I've only got three..." She hesitated.

"Ah mouse ears, spikes favorite" drawled a tall blonde boy, who ginny new from Ron was Draco Malfoy, pushing in front of her. Ignoring ginny's protests he handed the money to the witch behind the counter and not waiting for the change turned around and left the shop.

Ginny shuffled out despondently and decided she'd best go ask Percy for 3 more sickles, knowing perfectly well he didn't have 3 more.

Walking slowly back towards where she'd left every one else she was suddenly hit in the chest by something perfectly thrown at her. Quickly catching it before it fell onto the ground she turned it over and saw it was the bag of mouse ears. Her head snapped up and she scanned the street but there was no sign of the blonde head.

_Ginny's second year_

"Mum I didn't go to Flourish and Blotts yet, I still need my books!" ginny reminded an extremely flustered molly Weasley.

"Yes yes dear but where were you when every one else was there? Harry went last week and hermione and harry went this morning while we went to the apothecary remember?" she sighed. "all right love here take this" mrs Weasley pressed some money into her hand and ginny set of for the book shop with her list.

When she got there there were a few other people but not to many. Stacking the books she had found and asking the assistant to help her she managed to find every thing she needed.

It took her two trips to take all her books up to the counter and stack them neatly. When the elderly wizard behind the counter added up the books she found the total was a lot more then what her mother had given her, and that was with the membership discount and half of them being second hand.

Embarrassed she asked him to hold them while she ran to find mum to get some more money. When she returned with her mothers entire purse her books were gone.

Catching the kindly old wizards attention she asked him where they went.

"Here you go luv" he pulled a package or neatly wrapped books tied with a simple string out from under the counter.

Ginny groaned, wrapping the books was going to cost another galleon at least but then she started pulling coins out of the purse he waved them away.

"Young chap came in and paid for these already, had them wrapped, replaced the old ones with the latest editions and all!" he beamed at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Did her happen to tall? With erm blonde hair? Bit arrogant?" she asked tentatively

"Thats the one" he beamed pushing the books towards her.

Ginny sighed. Draco had been perfectly horrid to her all of last year just as Ron had predicted, and neither of them had mention the mice ears... ginny had assumed it was some sort of prank although Errol had seemed fine.

But books were something else... not to mention whole lot more expensive.

But ginny smiled, maybe he wasn't as much of a git as he made out.

_Ginny's third year_

Percy had been enjoying knowing something the rest of them didn't, and he'd been importantly dropping hints all holidays and trying to get every one to ask him.

But in a rare moment of, well, normalities, he'd pulled ginny aside and told her that he couldn't say why, but she might want to look into buying herself some new robes. With an uncharacteristic wink at her he left.

So here she was in madam Malkins robes for all occasions. Mum dropped her off on her way into diagon ally and told her to try some on while she bought every thing else then she'd pick her up and pay for her robe.

wandering around she pulled down three robes she liked then headed into the change room. her first robe was bright and fun one, it didn't fit perfectly and the sleeves were to long but it was marked down and quite cheap. her next one was a sky blue one that was 2 sizes to big. her last one was a light emerald green, trimmed with black. it fit her perfectly and was very flattering. she was just stepping out of the change room when she heard the bell tinkle and turned to see Draco Malfoy walk in. ignoring her completely he began to look through the shelves and accessories. taking her cue from him Ginny ignored him and asked madam Malkin how much the green one would cost. when she heard the price she dismally returned to the change room and put the bright one on. the colors now seemed garish compared to the refined elegance of the black one. walking out of the change room to ask madam Malkin about the sleeves she came face to face with Draco Malfoy himself. Looking her up and down he drawled without malice "Weasley thats ghastly, what happened to the green?"

Ginny shrugged "price tag, and you only liked the other one because its got black"

He just smirked and nodded.

Taking a deep breathe ginny asked "why did you give me those mice ears? And last year you bought me all those books..."

"Don't know what your talking about" he shrugged smirking.

Turning away he asked madam Malkin what she would recommend he bought for his mothers birthday. Ginny smiled, he wasn't a complete git after all.

When madam Malkin had finished pinning the sleeves up for ginny she went to the counter and Malfoy bought some ribbon for his mother. Not listening ginny went back into the change room and took of the bright robes.

When she came out Draco was gone. Turning to madam Malkin she told her that her mother would come in soon and pay for the bright robes. The older witch looked confused

"I thought you only needed one set of robes?"

Now it was ginny's turn to be confused.

"I do... why?"

"That young man just payed for the green robes for you, said he owed you some money"

"Oh erm yes he did.. id forgotten." Ginny told her absently, trying to work out what had just happened.

"Jolly nice of him to" madam Malkin added approvingly.

"Yes he's very... thought full" ginny agreed.

_Ginny's fourth year_

"Is that all dear?" mum asked her

"Yes I think so..." Ginny said checking over her list "oh no wait, I need a new quill, that troll Crabbe sat on mine and snapped it when I lent it to Ron.

ginny couldn't help but smile. it had been her favorite quill, she'd saved up for quite a while to afford it and had only leant it to Ron as she knew he knew how much she liked it and would take care. then Crabbe had sat on it and Ron had flown at him yelling. Crabbe had only survived due of the combined efforts of harry, Neville, Seamus and dean, but he'd continued to yell at Crabbe for all he was worth. smiling fondly ginny found the quill shop.

She was very taken with a long peacock feather quill, and a brightly colored parrot feather quill. When she turned it over and saw the price tag she sighed and moved over to the cheaper duller eagle feathers and wooden quills.

She managed to find a brightly colored pidgin quill that she could afford and made her way to the counter.

On seeing her red hair the portly wizard behind the counter enquired "you wouldn't happen to be the young miss Weasley?"

A little bit worried ginny said she was.

"We received your order the other day, hang on I've got it here somewhere..." ginny watched baffled until she remembered the green robes, the books and mice ears.

"Not again" she groaned quietly to herself. This was getting quite out of hand. Draco being a complete ass at school and then paying for every thing expensive for her when she came to diagon alley.

"Here you are" the portly wizard bustled back out from the store room with quill box and a small piece of paper.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you" she smiled politely, picked up the box and note and left.

Safely around the corner in a side alley ginny breathlessly read the note:

_"To replace what the troll sat on"_

Giggling she put the note in her pocket and opened the box and grinned.

Gently she picked up the quill and read the inscription underneath it on the box:

_"Red tailed black cockatoo feather"_

Ginny wasn't the ornithology expert but she could appreciate the beauty of the black and red feather and the thoughtfulness of the gesture. It also didn't go unmissed that the feather as red and black, black being Draco's first pick for anything and red being the bright color of ginny's hair and house.

For the rest of the day any time she thought of the quill she broke out in a smile.

_Ginny's fifth year_

Ginny spent a lot of the holidays leading up to their Diagon ally visit thinking about what she could give back. She new she couldn't afford to buy him anything, and besides, there was nothing she could afford that he couldn't buy one better, so she'd have to make him something.

She pondered for a long time what to make him. She considered tying every thing he'd given her together in one thing, she toyed with the idea of a book called mouse ears that was emerald green and written with her prized possession, her red tailed black cockatoo feather quill. Eventually though she decided to make something from her.

She thought about writing him a poem, and although she tried and wrote a few, they were never quite right.

She thought of knitting him a jumper like her mum did but then decided she'd rather die.

It was a week before they went to diagon alley that ginny made up her mind.

It was when she was sitting quietly watching her dad tinker on something he called a telling vision (Hermione called it a "TV").

Dad must have done something wrong though as it exploded showering ginny in brightly colored wires, pieces of melted plastic, odd looking metal things and smoke. Coughing so hard that she fell of the table she was perched on ginny landed on a pile of what her dad called nuts and bolts. Later on when she was having her shower a small silver ring fell out of her hair. Laughing she picked it up and slipped it onto her pinkie.

Later that night she was talking to hermione about the few muggle books ginny had read, and when hermione asked if she'd read lord of the rings or the hobbit it gave her an idea.

Unable to sleep ginny stayed up all night pouring over old spell books in the attic until just as it began to grow lighter she found the perfect spell... and promptly fell asleep.

It took her the entire week to modify and adapt the spell until finally the night before diagon alley she was successful.

Much like the ring from lord of the rings, if you took the ring of and put it on upside down you would become invisible, although (hopefully) the ring didn't corrupt you and prevent you from living without it. She also added a simple spell so that the finger on which the ring was on would hurt sharply for second if someone was lying.

Satisfied she fell asleep still clutching it.

While every one was in Fred and George's new joke shop she snuck of and visiting the same owl emporium she went to in first year she bought a bag of mice ears for theatrical effect.

putting the ring and a note explaining in it she wandered around trying to find him. seeing him come out from Knock-turn ally she hid behind a stack of hats and taking careful aim threw the bag strait at his chest. she watched smiling as he caught it and realizing what it was snapped his head up and scanned the crowd. when he couldn't see her (she moved further behind the rack) he opened the bag and pulled out the bag. grinning as he read the note he held the ring up to the light then slipped it on his finger and disappeared.

**AN.**

**This was originally going to be a one shot but now I've got an idea to continue it but I'm not sure if I should...**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**Xxx**


	2. Epilogue

AN.

Just a short and sweet epilogue :)

It was 17 years later when a shivering ginny huddled underneath the overhang in front of Flourish and Blots. It had started snowing out of no where and shoppers every where were piled under the small patches of shelter in front of stores. Being jostled by a crowd of much taller and thicker people, Ginny ended up on the edge of the cover. Sighing, she pulled her scarf further up so it covered her nose and pulled her hat lower over her eyes to keep the snowflakes at bay and wait out the storm. Being pushed even closer to the edge Ginny sighed and waved her wand, conjuring a large rainbow umbrella. Pulling it higher with difficulty she managed to block most of the buffeting wind and snowflakes and without thinking stood on tiptoe and pulled the umbrella higher to cover the tall man next to her. Hunched against the wind his face was hidden entirely by a thick black scarf and black beanie. Noticing the wind suddenly abate he turned his head down to her and she assumed he smiled by the way the scarf moved.

"Thank you" she heard over the storm.

"Oh it's all right really" she smiled up at him pulling her scarf off her face.

Following her lead he pulled the bottom of the scarf down so his pale lips were visible and smiled. As he moved his hand back to his pocket she saw a glint of silver.

"Are you married?" she asked conversationally.

"Pardon? Oh this" he pulled the silver ring of his finger and held it up. "no, still the bachelor... But I guess its slightly similar to a wedding ring of sorts... It was the only gift I received my entire child hood, from the only person I ever gave a gift to... You could say the only person I really loved as a child" he smiled sadly turning the ring around, slipping it on his finger backwards and disappearing. Smiling but feeling tears well in her eyes she watched the footprints in the snow walk further and further away from her.


End file.
